Amor ou amizade?
by Marina Jolie
Summary: Depois da morte de Marissa, Ryan e Summer acabam se aproximando. Mas Ryan teme que isso possa destruir sua amizade com Seth... Capítulo final
1. Chapter 1

**Amor ou amizade?**

**Comentários:  
**_Confesso que não assisti a muitos episódios de The OC. Mas queria muito escrever uma fic sobre a série. Se cometer algum erro, por favor desculpem...  
Esta fic se passa após o fim da terceira temporada, quando Marissa morre. Mas ninguém foi pra universidade ainda._

_Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 1: Atração fatal**

O sol brilhava em Orange County, como se nada houvesse acontecido no dia anterior. Mas Ryan sabia que nada seria como antes. Ao deixar o cemitério, ele olhou para trás, pela última vez. O corpo de Marissa descansaria ali pelo resto da eternidade... entretanto, ele a levaria para sempre dentro de seu coração...  
Viu Seth abraçado a Summer, e não pôde evitar um sentimento mesquinho de inveja. Os dois ficariam juntos, enquanto ele e Marissa... Disfarçou as lágrimas que insistiam em deslizar por seu rosto, e saiu do cemitério, sem um rumo certo.  
Não queria voltar para casa. Não sabia para onde ir. Um enorme vazio se apossava de sua alma. Recordou-se de Marissa morta em seus braços. Era injusto! Uma garota com uma vida inteira pela frente, morta num acidente estúpido! Preferia ter morrido em seu lugar... não faria falta para ninguém.  
Ryan continuava caminhando. Estava atordoado, revoltado... ele se sentou num banco que encontrou próximo à entrada do cemitério. De repente, sentiu uma mão pousar sobre seu ombro. Era Summer.  
- Venha Ryan, você precisa ir para casa – disse ela.  
- Precisa descansar – reforçou Seth, que estava ao lado da namorada.  
Ryan obedeceu, mecanicamente. Entrou no carro, e se deixou conduzir até a casa dos Cohen. Quando chegou, foi para seu quarto e não saiu mais de lá.

Summer também estava sofrendo. Perdera sua melhor amiga, sua amiga de infância, a sua Coop! Era como uma irmã para ela, por que isso tinha acontecido justo com Marissa? Pensou em Julie. Esta perdera a filha, e com certeza precisava de apoio. Resolveu falar com ela.  
- Onde vai, Summer? – perguntou Seth, ao ver a garota se dirigir à porta.  
- Quero ver Julie... ela deve estar muito mal.  
Ela foi ao encontro da esposa do pai. Não sabia o que dizer para confortá-la, mas se esforçou para demonstrar solidariedade.  
- Marissa te adorava, Summer... – disse Julie, entre lágrimas – gostava mais de você do que da própria irmã.  
- Eu também a adorava – respondeu Summer, dando um abraço em Julie.  
- Só queria que ela soubesse que eu a amava...  
- Ela sabia, Julie. Pode acreditar.

_**Dias depois...**_

Seth estava cada vez mais preocupado com Ryan. Ele mal comia, não saía do quarto para nada. Sua depressão era evidente, e já tinha falado até em desistir de Berckley.  
- Summer, eu quero te pedir um favor – disse Seth para a garota.  
- Pode dizer, Cohen.  
- Ryan está cada dia pior, e eu tenho medo que ele faça alguma besteira...  
- Você acha que ele... pode se matar?  
- Não sei, ele é tão imprevisível... a morte da Marissa foi um golpe muito duro.  
- O que você quer me pedir?  
- Você era a melhor amiga da Marissa. Acho que você pode ajudar o Ryan a superar, você é uma garota alegre, animada... acho que você é a única que pode fazer algo pelo Ryan.  
- Você tem certeza? Eu também não me recuperei da morte da Marissa...  
- Por favor...  
- Tudo bem, Cohen, farei o possível.

A garota decidiu se aproximar de Ryan. Ele estava mesmo num estado deplorável, mas Summer resolveu usar um tratamento de choque:  
- Ryan... acha que a Marissa gostaria de ter ver assim? – perguntou ela ao rapaz, que jazia deitado na cama.  
- Assim como?  
- Como se tivesse desistido de viver.  
- Summer, eu amava a Marissa... minha vida já não tem mais sentido mesmo...  
- Eu também perdi a Marissa. Éramos amigas desde os 6 anos, você acha que tá sendo fácil pra mim? A vida continua Ryan, você é jovem, logo vai começar sua faculdade...  
- Não sei de mais nada, eu queria ter morrido no lugar dela.  
- Mas você NÃO morreu! – Summer começava a perder a calma – Pare com essa auto-piedade, que isso não vai te levar a lugar nenhum!  
- O que você quer que eu faça?  
- Pra começar, levanta dessa cama! Agora!  
- Mas...  
- Não aceito desculpas, levante-se Ryan!

Ele obedeceu, estranhando a ordem de Summer. Ela ficou assustada ao olhar para Ryan, que tinha olheiras profundas e emagrecera vários quilos em questão de dias.  
- Você precisa se alimentar direito, e tomar um pouco de ar! Vamos, vou te levar a uma lanchonete nova que abriu perto da praia!  
Como um robô, Ryan a seguiu. Summer o levou até a tal lanchonete, e praticamente o obrigou a comer dois X-tudo, com muito suco de laranja para acompanhar.  
Depois, levou-o para dar uma volta na praia. No começo, Ryan queria voltar para o refúgio de seu quarto, mas o ânimo de Summer era contagiante, e ele deixou que a garota desse as ordens. Até chegou a sorrir com as gracinhas dela.  
Alguns dias se passaram, e Summer continuava arrastando Ryan para tudo que era lugar, achando que se ele se distraísse, conseguiria superar a morte de Marissa. Seth achou que tinha acertado ao pedir ajuda à namorada. A mudança de Ryan era visível. Ele tinha recuperado o peso perdido, e já não se viam olheiras em seu rosto. Ainda não voltara a ser o velho Ryan, mas era um começo.  
Faltavam dois meses para que os amigos ingressassem em suas respectivas universidades. E a cada dia, Summer e Ryan ficavam mais próximos. Era como se apenas eles mesmos pudessem entender a dor um do outro. Quando estava junto de Summer, era como se Ryan pudesse ficar perto de Marissa novamente. E para Summer, apoiar Ryan a ajudava a superar sua própria tristeza pela perda da amiga.

Mas o destino gosta de aprontar surpresas, e com Summer não foi diferente. Sua convivência com Ryan a tinha feito perceber coisas que até então ignorava. Ele era muito atraente, e aquele seu jeito de garoto abandonado começou a mexer com ela de uma forma que jamais poderia imaginar...  
Sempre que estavam juntos, idéias perturbadoras insistiam em dominar a mente de Summer. Ela ficava se perguntando como seria beijar Ryan, e até imaginava os braços dele envolvendo seu corpo... porém, sabia que isso era errado. Seth não merecia ser traído! E Marissa? O que ela diria se soubesse de seu interesse por Ryan?  
"_Marissa está morta"_, repetia Summer para si mesma. Mas Seth estava vivo... E Ryan, com certeza, não esquecera a namorada. Ele nunca veria Summer como mulher... ou veria?  
O rapaz estava surpreso com os novos rumos de sua vida. Depois da morte de Marissa, acreditava que sua vida tinha acabado. Mas Summer fez com que ele voltasse a viver. E agora, algo muito estranho estava acontecendo... ele gostava cada vez mais de ficar ao lado de Summer, e quando a via com Seth, sentia algo que não conseguia definir... tinha vontade de arrancar a garota dos braços de seu amigo. E não era só isso. Muitas vezes desejou beijar Summer, acariciar seu corpo tão sensual... só podia estar louco! Estava confundindo as coisas. Summer era sua amiga, e namorada de Seth, que era praticamente seu irmão! O melhor a fazer era se afastar de Summer... antes que essa louca atração estragasse tudo.

Numa noite, Kirsten acabou bebendo e saiu com o carro. Sandy e Seth ficaram desesperados, e foram atrás dela. Ryan quis ir também, mas Sandy achou melhor ele ficar em casa esperando notícias de Kirsten. Pouco depois, Summer chegou, e Ryan explicou a situação.  
- É uma pena... – lamentou a moça.  
- É... – concordou ele – Gosto muito dela.  
- Não gosto de ver ninguém sofrendo. Principalmente as pessoas que amo.  
Ryan olhou para Summer. O olhar dela o perturbou.  
- Eu... acho que vou me deitar... – inventou ele.  
- Ryan, são oito da noite!  
- Estou cansado. Amanhã preciso levantar cedo.  
- Por que não assistimos um filme? – perguntou ela, com um sorriso irresistivelmente sedutor.  
- Hã... pode ser... alguma sugestão?  
- Você escolhe.  
O rapaz pegou o primeiro DVD que encontrou no home teather. Mas logo se arrependeu: o filme tinha o sugestivo nome de "Corpos Ardentes".  
- Parece bom – comentou a moça. Ele se sentou o mais longe possível dela no sofá, e evitava olhar para a jovem.  
Minutos se passaram sem que nenhum dos dois abrisse a boca. Até que Summer quebrou o silêncio:  
- Ryan, o que faria se você se apaixonasse por alguém que não deveria?  
Ele estremeceu ao ouvir a pergunta. Parecia que Summer tinha conseguido ler sua mente.  
- Eu... hã... não sei. Acho difícil acontecer isso comigo – mentiu.  
- Por quê?  
- Eu... ainda não esqueci a Marissa.  
Summer ficou irritada:  
- Entenda Ryan, a Marissa MORREU! Você tem que esquecê-la!  
- Por que isso te incomoda tanto? – quis saber.  
- Porque eu tenho feito de tudo pra te ajudar a superar, mas parece que você prefere viver do passado! – Summer se levantou, decidida a ir embora. Mas Ryan a impediu, segurando seu braço.  
- Me solta, Ryan! – pediu ela.  
Ele não obedeceu, e com a outra mão, ergueu o queixo da garota, obrigando-a a olhar para ele. Viu que Summer estava chorando.  
- O quê foi? Nunca me viu? – perguntou ela, num tom áspero.  
- Eu nunca te vi tão bonita como agora... – sussurrou ele.

Summer sabia que aquilo não podia acontecer, mas no momento em que os lábios de Ryan tocaram os seus, esqueceu de todo o resto.  
Ele a beijou de um jeito que nunca ninguém tinha beijado, nem mesmo Seth. Ela nunca se sentiu tão vulnerável com um homem como naqueles breves minutos. Ela, a poderosa Summer, a rainha do baile do colégio, que já tinha feito tantos homens de gato e sapato... agora estava totalmente entregue a Ryan...  
O loirinho também ficou surpreso ao perceber o quanto Summer mexia com ele. Era tão diferente de Marissa... seu amor por Marissa era quase irreal. No fundo, ele sabia que nunca daria certo. Mas, com Summer... era perfeito...  
Os dois continuavam a se beijar, até que Ryan lembrou de uma pessoa... Seth!  
Devagar, ele afastou a bela morena. Ela olhou para o rapaz, sem entender.  
- Não podemos, Summer! – disse ele.  
- Ryan...  
- Seth não merece isso.  
- Tem razão – ela se afastou sem encará-lo, e pegou sua bolsa no sofá – Adeus, Ryan. E saiu em seguida.  
Ele se deitou no sofá. Ainda sentia o gosto daquele beijo... e agora tinha absoluta certeza, precisava se afastar de Summer para não destruir sua amizade com Seth.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Obrigada pelas reviews, e continuem lendo, please!_

_Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 2:** Mais forte que a razão

Summer entrou em sua casa. Seu coração ainda batia num ritmo acelerado. Sentia seu corpo queimar de excitação quando lembrava do beijo que Ryan lhe dera. Resolveu tomar um banho. Debaixo do chuveiro, sorria como uma boba, ao pensar que aquele beijo tinha superado todas as suas expectativas. Tinha que admitir que, desde que conhecera Ryan, sempre teve uma quedinha por ele. É claro que depois que começou a namorar Seth, isso ficou reprimido dentro dela. Além disso, havia Marissa, e todas as atenções de Ryan estavam voltadas para ela. Mas Summer sabia que algo muito profundo havia acontecido naquela noite, na sala dos Cohen.  
Deitou em sua cama, porém, não conseguia dormir. Só pensava em Ryan, no modo como ele tinha olhado para ela, nas mãos dele tocando em seu corpo... Não queria trair Seth, mas chegou à conclusão de que seu amor por ele já não era mais o mesmo de antes. Quando se aproximou de Ryan, após a morte de Marissa, percebeu que sentimentos ocultos começaram a aflorar dentro de si. Não havia como negar: estava apaixonada por Ryan. E não poderia fugir disso, por mais que quisesse.

Naquele mesmo instante, Ryan também pensava no ocorrido, e decidiu que reprimiria seus sentimentos por Summer para ser leal a Seth. Afinal, ele não era apenas seu melhor amigo, era praticamente seu irmão! Ele gostava mais de Seth do que de Trey, seu irmão de sangue. E Seth sempre amou Summer... nunca perdoaria Ryan se este roubasse sua namorada.  
Por outro lado, Ryan não conseguia tirar Summer da cabeça. Aquele beijo o deixou em transe... nem mesmo Marissa fora capaz disso. E por falar em Marissa... era estranho, mas percebeu que estava conseguindo esquecê-la. E Summer era a responsável por isso.  
No dia seguinte, Ryan não conseguia esquecer do beijo que dera em Summer na noite anterior. Se não fosse por Seth, ele iria atrás dela e a beijaria novamente. Tudo nela o atraia... seus olhos negros... seu perfume sensual... seus lábios quentes... suas curvas esculturais...  
- O que foi Ryan, sonhando acordado? – perguntou Seth ao ver o amigo tão entretido em seus pensamentos.  
- Hã... Não é nada...  
- Vou dar uma volta, quer ir também?  
- Não... tenho umas coisas pra resolver.  
- Até mais então!  
Seth saiu. Ryan sentiu uma culpa enorme por ter beijado a namorada do irmão adotivo. Ouviu o celular tocando e foi atender.  
- Ryan?  
- Summer...  
- Eu preciso falar com você. Me encontre na casa da piscina dentro de 10 minutos.  
- Summer, eu...  
- Te espero lá!  
Ela desligou. Ryan foi ao encontro da garota, mas estava decidido a dar um basta naquela história.  
Quando chegou, ela já estava lá. Ryan tomou coragem e começou a dizer:  
- Summer, me desculpe pelo que fiz ontem, eu não deveria ter...  
Não pôde terminar a frase. Summer se aproximou dele e o beijou, deixando-o sem ação. Bem que tentou resistir, mas estava acima das suas forças... quando viu, já estava com as mãos em volta da cintura dela, correspondendo ao beijo ardente que ela estava lhe dando.

Ambos estavam a ponto de perder a cabeça e fazer uma loucura ali mesmo. As mãos de Summer ensaiaram abrir a camisa do rapaz, mas ele a impediu.  
- Summer... – disse ele, ofegante – isso não pode continuar.  
- Ryan, eu vou terminar com Seth.  
- Você o quê?  
- Eu não posso continuar vivendo uma mentira. Ryan... eu não sei como isso aconteceu, mas eu me apaixonei por você!  
- Você está confusa. Eu sei que o Seth andou pisando na bola, mas...  
- Eu não posso mais esconder o que eu sinto por você. Eu amei o Seth, mas agora percebo que tudo mudou... é você que eu quero beijar, é você que eu quero, Ryan!  
Ela o beijou novamente. Ryan entendeu que as coisas estavam fugindo de controle. Se ele não tomasse uma atitude, o pior aconteceria... Summer terminaria com Seth, e este nunca perdoaria a traição de Ryan. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, mesmo que isso representasse um sacrifício para ele... tinha que dispensar Summer.

Ele interrompeu o beijo e afastou a garota.  
- Summer, não adianta você terminar com o Seth. Eu ainda não esqueci a Marissa... e não quero outra pessoa na minha vida, pelo menos por enquanto.  
Era mentira. Ele tinha esquecido Marissa, e queria Summer... mas não podia por causa de Seth.  
Summer olhou decepcionada para ele. E disse com sarcasmo:  
- Ótimo, Ryan. Então fique com o fantasma da Marissa!  
Começou a chorar. Em seguida, saiu correndo dali, deixando Ryan arrasado.  
A garota foi para casa, sentindo muita raiva de Ryan. Como ele podia preferir alguém que já tinha morrido a ela, que estava viva e louca por ele? Marissa nunca tinha dado valor a ele, vivia namorando outros caras. Ela não sabia o que queria da vida. Ao contrário de Summer, que sabia muito bem o que queria... era muito irônico, nunca ninguém a tinha desprezado daquela forma. Agora entendia como Seth se sentia quando ela o desprezava na época em que não namoravam.  
Só havia uma coisa a fazer depois disso. Ela evitaria Ryan... não poderia mais ficar perto dele...

**Dias depois...**

Nos últimos tempos, a família Cohen passara por várias situações difíceis. Sandy tivera problemas com o hospital, sofrera denúncias, mas agora parecia que tudo entraria nos eixos. Kirsten tivera a recaída na noite do beijo de Ryan e Summer, mas não queria ser internada novamente na clínica de recuperação. Então Sandy propôs que fizessem uma viagem à Europa para tentar salvar o casamento deles.  
Julie Cooper estava muito deprimida com a morte da filha. Seu marido, Neil, desabafou sobre isso com Sandy e Kirsten. Então, os quatro decidiram viajar juntos.  
Os dois casais fizeram os preparativos para a viagem e partiram, deixando seus respectivos filhos sozinhos em casa.  
Ryan estava arrependido por ter esnobado Summer. Ela nem olhava mais na sua cara, não atendia suas ligações, e parecia estar fugindo dele. Seth não se deu conta do que estava acontecendo, porque estava mais preocupado em desenhar e fumar maconha. Ele tinha parado depois de provocar o incêndio no prédio em que seu pai trabalhava, mas agora que Kirsten e Sandy tinham viajado, voltara a fumar seus baseados.  
Summer estava muito insatisfeita com sua vida. E andava distante de Seth, que demorou a perceber a mudança da namorada. Quando se deu conta de que poderia perder Summer, ele tomou uma decisão e contou a Ryan:  
- Eu vou jantar com a Summer num restaurante muito maneiro esta noite.  
- Alguma data especial? – perguntou Ryan, mal disfarçando seu ciúme.  
- Eu vou pedir a Summer em casamento.  
Ryan olhou para Seth, não acreditando no que tinha acabado de ouvir.  
- Casamento? Mas vocês são jovens demais! E nem começaram a faculdade ainda!  
- A gente não tem problemas financeiros, e tenho certeza de que o pai dela vai concordar e o meu também. Cara, se ela aceitar, quero que você seja meu padrinho!  
Ryan ficou quieto.  
E se Summer decidisse aceitar o pedido?  
Sentiu uma dor horrível no peito... a mesma que sentiu no momento em que percebeu que Marissa tinha morrido...

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Comentários:**  
Deixem reviews, please!

**Capítulo 3: As escolhas da vida**

Deitada em sua cama, Summer pensava em tudo o que havia acontecido desde a morte de Marissa. Coisas que pareciam tão definitivas, como seu namoro com Seth, já não o eram mais. A amizade que tinha com Ryan se transformara em um sentimento incontrolável e perturbador. No fundo, estava se sentindo culpada por ter se apaixonado pelo ex-namorado de sua melhor amiga. E também não queria magoar Seth.  
Ele a convidara para jantar em um restaurante luxuoso naquela noite. Imaginava que ele estivesse inseguro por ter percebido que ela já não lhe dava a mesma atenção de antes. Summer se levantou e começou a se vestir, mas estava se sentindo muito desanimada com a perspectiva de continuar namorando Seth e ter que conviver com Ryan, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Talvez quando fosse para a universidade, conseguisse tirar Ryan da cabeça... talvez...  
Pouco depois, Seth chegou à sua casa. Summer foi ao seu encontro, mas era difícil para ela disfarçar seu desinteresse pelo namorado. Eles foram ao restaurante onde Seth fizera a reserva, porém o jantar acabou mais cedo do que o esperado.

Na casa dos Cohen, Ryan sofria ao pensar que mais uma vez perderia a pessoa que amava. Sim, ele tinha que admitir... tinha se apaixonado por Summer. Mas Seth ia pedi-la em casamento, e isso significava que já não havia nenhuma chance para Ryan. E essa certeza fez com que ele começasse a chorar. Já não bastava ter visto Marissa morrer, agora ele tinha que ver Summer se casar com Seth, e o que é pior, ia ser o padrinho do noivo!  
A única saída para ele era Berkeley. Quando as aulas começassem, ele se afastaria de Summer, e aí talvez ele conseguisse esquecê-la... talvez...  
Pelo menos ele não seria obrigado a conviver com o casal. Só os encontraria em festas de família, e seria bem mais fácil de lidar com isso.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ouviu o estrondo de uma porta se fechando. Era Seth, que acabara de entrar em seu próprio quarto. Ryan achou estranho. Pensou que ele passaria a noite com Summer, e, além disso, ainda era muito cedo para ter chegado em casa. Embora estivesse com medo de ouvir de Seth que o pior acontecera, resolveu ir ao quarto do amigo.  
- Seth, posso entrar? – perguntou, enquanto batia na porta.  
Nenhuma resposta. Ryan insistiu:  
- Seth, o que aconteceu?  
Alguns segundos depois, Seth abriu a porta. Ryan se assustou ao vê-lo. Ele estava com uma terrível expressão de sofrimento no rosto, que estava banhado de lágrimas.  
- Ela não quer se casar. E disse que quer dar um tempo.  
Ryan não sabia se ficava aliviado com a notícia ou se consolava Seth. Mas sabia que tinha de ser solidário com a dor do amigo.  
- Calma Seth, me explique o que aconteceu exatamente – pediu.  
Seth foi andando em direção a sua cama, onde se jogou.  
- Ela está apaixonada por outro, Ryan.  
- Ela disse isso?  
- Não, nem precisa. Eu sei que existe outra pessoa, só não descobri ainda quem é.  
- Mas por que ela disse que quer dar um tempo?  
- Ela disse que está confusa e não sabe mais o que sente por mim.  
- Seth, eu sinto muito por você. Mas acho que ela ainda pode voltar atrás.  
Seth apenas pediu:  
- Me deixa sozinho, Ryan. Eu preciso.  
- Tem certeza?  
- Amanhã a gente conversa.  
- Ok. Boa noite, Seth.  
Ryan saiu do quarto, dividido entre a alegria de saber que Summer recusara o pedido e a tristeza por ver o amigo naquele estado.

Na manhã seguinte, Seth continuava em depressão. Ryan não sabia como ajudá-lo. Ficava mal por ver Seth daquele jeito, mas, ao mesmo tempo, também não gostaria que ele reatasse o namoro com Summer. Porém, as horas foram se passando, e Seth não reagia. Ryan refletiu muito, até tomar uma decisão muito difícil. Decidiu falar com Summer e pedir que ela voltasse com Seth.  
Enquanto isso, Summer pensava no que tinha feito na noite anterior. Ficou muito surpresa quando Seth a pediu em casamento. Se ele tivesse feito isso há três meses atrás, ela teria aceitado e seria a noiva mais feliz do mundo. Por um instante, tinha considerado a idéia de se casar com Seth. Assim ela mostraria a Ryan que não ficaria chorando por causa de sua rejeição. Entretanto, ela não podia estragar sua vida por uma vingança, por um capricho bobo. Ela não podia se casar com Seth e passar o resto da vida convivendo com Ryan, a quem realmente amava. Por isso, disse não a Seth... e aproveitou a ocasião para pedir um tempo, o que era apenas uma desculpa para terminar o namoro em doses homeopáticas. A reação de Seth a entristeceu. Ele ficou muito magoado e foi embora do restaurante, deixando-a sozinha. Infelizmente, era melhor assim. Preferia magoá-lo agora do que depois do casamento.

Já era noite quando Ryan chegou à casa de Summer. Tocou a campainha, e quando a garota abriu a porta, Ryan viu que ela estava vestindo um robe de seda cor-de-rosa, muito sexy. Ela tinha acabado de tomar banho, e a última pessoa que esperava receber era Ryan. Mas fingiu que nem se importava.  
- Summer, eu preciso falar com você.  
- O que você quer, Ryan? Achei que já tivesse dito tudo o que queria naquele dia.  
- Por que você não aceitou o pedido de Seth?  
- Eu não tenho que te dar satisfações! – disse ela com irritação, enquanto ele entrava na sala de estar.  
- Ele ficou muito mal.  
- Eu sinto muito, Ryan, mas não vou estragar minha vida por pena do Seth. Eu não mereço isso, e ele menos ainda.  
- Olha, depois que eu for para Berkeley, você vai perceber que tudo isso é uma grande loucura, e vai se arrepender de ter terminado com ele.  
- Você é muito pretensioso para achar que eu fiz isso por sua causa.

Ryan viu que ela olhava para ele com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.  
- É Summer, eu fui mesmo muito idiota por ter acreditado no que você me disse lá na casa da piscina. Você é tão volúvel quanto a Marissa!  
- Não me compare com ela!  
- No dia em que ela morreu, lembro que você me disse, na frente dela e do Seth: "Nem acredito que cheguei a ficar a fim de você".  
- Eu estava apenas brincando!  
- Você SEMPRE está brincando – afirmou ele, nervoso.  
- Se a Marissa e o Seth não tivessem aparecido antes, as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes entre nós dois – ela replicou.  
Em seguida, confessou:  
- E a verdade é que eu não aceitei me casar com Seth por sua causa.  
Ao dizer isso, Summer se sentiu tão vulnerável quanto no dia em que Ryan a beijara na casa dos Cohen. Teve raiva de si mesma... porque, mesmo depois dele ter dito que ainda amava Marissa, ela ainda insistia em dizer que o queria...

Ryan ficou embaraçado com a sinceridade dela. Por isso, acabou perguntando:  
- Como você pode amar a pessoa que foi a responsável pela morte de sua melhor amiga?  
- De uma vez por todas, você tem que parar de se culpar por isso! Ryan, foi um acidente! - gritou ela - E eu acredito em destino, por isso acho que a Marissa iria acabar morrendo de qualquer jeito!  
Ryan ainda tentou argumentar:  
- De qualquer forma, isso não muda o fato de que Seth ama você, e eu não quero ser o responsável pela infelicidade dele!

Summer já estava cansada de ouvir sempre a mesma ladainha. Então, resolveu mudar de atitude:  
- Tem razão, Ryan.  
- O que você vai fazer? – ele perguntou, vendo que a garota ia subir a escada para ir ao quarto.  
Summer olhou para ele, e, em tom de desafio, afirmou:  
- Me vestir. Acho que vou agora mesmo atrás do Seth, para dizer que mudei de idéia e que resolvi me casar com ele.  
- Você não vai a lugar nenhum – disse Ryan, agarrando-a pelo braço.  
- Vai me impedir? – perguntou ela, provocando-o.  
Ryan não respondeu, apenas puxou Summer e a beijou apaixonadamente...

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Summer night**

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Quando eles se deram conta, estavam deitados sobre o carpete da sala, e já tinham tirado as roupas um do outro.  
Era uma noite de verão em Newport Beach. Os termômetros registravam temperaturas recordes, mas nem mesmo a meteorologia poderia prever que aquela noite seria ainda mais quente para Ryan e Summer... Por alguns momentos, os dois esqueceram de todas as barreiras que poderiam separá-los. A única coisa que queriam naquela noite era estar nos braços um do outro.  
Summer ficou muito feliz quando Ryan a impediu de ir falar com Seth e a tomou para si, finalmente demonstrando que também a desejava. Depois disso, ele se deitara sobre ela no carpete, e lentamente começou a explorar seu corpo, levando-a a experimentar sensações que nem mesmo Seth tinha conseguido despertar nela. A garota sentia-se derreter com os beijos de Ryan, e podia enxergar o desejo em seus olhos, que fazia com que eles brilhassem mais intensamente. Por sua vez, Ryan sabia que não conseguiria mais resistir à atração que Summer exercia nele, e deixou de lutar contra algo que não poderia mais negar... sua paixão por ela.  
Mais tarde, eles ainda estavam deitados sobre o carpete, abraçados. Ryan acariciava os cabelos da garota, ao mesmo tempo em que dizia:  
- Isso foi uma loucura, Summer...  
- Está arrependido? – perguntou ela, olhando para ele.  
Ryan sorriu, o que raramente fazia antes de se envolver com ela, e respondeu:  
- É claro que não. Foi a melhor loucura que já cometi em minha vida...  
- Eu sabia o tempo todo que você me queria.  
- Você é muito convencida, sabia?  
- Foi você quem me beijou na sua casa, esqueceu?  
- Não, não esqueci, e também não esqueci do quanto você gostou do meu beijo...  
- Não gostei, eu gosto! – e dizendo isso, ela aproximou seus lábios dos dele e o beijou novamente.

Minutos depois, Ryan perguntou:  
- O que vamos fazer agora?  
- Passar o resto da noite juntos, é claro!  
- Sabe que não me refiro a isso... e sim a Seth.  
- Por favor, vamos esquecê-lo por enquanto...  
- Não dá, Summer. Moramos na mesma casa, e quando encontrá-lo, vou me sentir o pior dos traidores.  
Summer suspirou.  
- Acho melhor não contar nada. Pra quê piorar as coisas?  
- Eu sei, mas uma hora ele terá que saber. Eu não quero passar o resto da vida me escondendo.  
Ela sorriu.  
- Está querendo dizer que pretende ficar comigo definitivamente?  
Ryan olhou para a garota, com uma expressão muito séria no rosto.  
- Mesmo que eu quisesse, eu não poderia mais viver sem você... eu preciso de você, como nunca precisei de outra pessoa...  
- Nem da Marissa?  
O semblante dele mudou, e sua voz adquiriu um tom de mágoa:  
- Por que você tem sempre que me lembrar dela? Não é você que vive me dizendo para esquecê-la?  
- Desculpe, eu não quis te aborrecer... – pediu ela.  
- Não quero mais falar nesse assunto.  
- Está bem. Vamos falar de nós dois então. Você estava dizendo que precisa de mim... – afirmou, enquanto acariciava o rosto dele – eu também preciso de você... eu estou apaixonada por você...  
- Summer... – ele começou a dizer, ao mesmo tempo em que ia se aproximando dela – eu tenho que confessar que eu... eu também estou apaixonado por você...  
Beijou-a, e mais uma vez, fez amor com ela... depois, eles acabaram adormecendo ali mesmo, aquecidos apenas pelo calor de seus corpos...

O dia já tinha amanhecido quando Summer despertou. Com cuidado para não acordar Ryan, ela se levantou, e foi tomar uma ducha. Em seguida, foi até a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã. Não tinha muitas habilidades culinárias, mas conseguiu preparar algumas coisas, como torradas com geléia de morango, suco de laranja, cereais e waffles. Quando estava terminando, levou um susto ao dar de cara com Ryan, que já tinha se vestido e apareceu de repente ali, silenciosamente. Os dois sorriram e se beijaram.  
Enquanto comiam, Ryan insistiu no assunto Seth:  
- Nós ainda não decidimos o que faremos a esse respeito – observou.  
- É como eu disse, contar agora só iria piorar a coisas, Ryan.  
- Mas não podemos continuar assim, Summer. Logo nós iremos para a universidade, você para Brown e eu para Berkeley. E eu não quero enganar o Seth.  
- A única coisa que eu sei é que eu te amo e quero ficar com você.  
Ele sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido ao ouvir Summer dizer que o amava. Mas sabia que a vida não era tão simples assim, e que teriam que tomar decisões que poderiam ferir outras pessoas, entre elas, Seth.  
- Nós temos que pensar no futuro.  
- Eu sei, mas será que só por hoje a gente poderia esquecer um pouco dos problemas e aproveitar o dia?  
- "Carpem die"?  
- Sim!  
- Eu também queria fazer isso... só que eu passei a noite fora, e preciso ir para casa agora.  
Summer não escondeu sua decepção:  
- Está bem, se ir para casa é mais importante do que ficar comigo...  
- Ei... pare com isso, está bem? Eu só não quero que Seth desconfie...  
- Será que dá para a gente esquecer o Seth um pouco? Só para você saber, eu vou romper em definitivo com ele!  
- Por favor, não faça isso ainda. Ele está muito deprimido, não piore as coisas...  
- Ok, eu vou esperar mais uns dias. E até lá? Como nós ficamos?  
Ryan se levantou da cadeira e foi para perto dela. Segurou as mãos dela entre as suas e disse:

- Lembra da Casa Modelo? Podemos nos encontrar lá por enquanto. É o lugar mais seguro para isso... alguém poderia perceber se eu ficasse vindo até aqui.  
- Não fico nada feliz tendo que me esconder dos outros, mas concordo.  
- Eu também não gosto disso... infelizmente, terá de ser assim por enquanto...  
Quando Ryan estava de saída, ela perguntou:  
- Nos veremos hoje à noite?  
- Se você quiser...  
- O que você acha?  
- Então me encontre na Casa Modelo, às 7, está bem?  
- Eu te amo.  
- Eu também...  
Beijaram-se, e ele foi para casa.  
Seth ainda estava dormindo, e Ryan foi tomar um banho. Sentia culpa por ter traído seu irmão adotivo, porém... ele não tinha planejado se apaixonar por Summer, simplesmente aconteceu... e teria se afastado, se ela também não tivesse se apaixonado por ele. E Ryan sabia que, por mais que vivesse, a noite que passaram juntos seria inesquecível...  
Summer também tinha a mesma certeza. Embora não soubesse como seria dali em diante, só o fato de saber que seu amor era correspondido já a deixava otimista em relação ao futuro. Teriam que resolver algumas questões, como Seth e a distância entre suas universidades, mas o principal era que eles se amavam, e isso era o mais importante.  
À noite, ela foi até à Casa Modelo, e decidiu entrar na piscina enquanto esperava Ryan. Tinha levado um biquíni e tudo o que achou que seria necessário. A água estava deliciosamente morna, mas Summer foi ficando tensa ao perceber que o tempo ia passando e Ryan ainda não tinha aparecido. Teria desistido? Será que ele pensou melhor e achou que sua amizade com Seth era mais importante, e que não se arriscaria a perdê-la? Se ele não viesse, Summer também desistiria, por mais que estivesse apaixonada por Ryan. Ela acreditava que, se ele estava mais preocupado com Seth do que com o amor deles, é porque não a merecia...

Já estava a ponto de desistir e ir embora, quando sentiu alguém envolver seu corpo por trás.  
- Ryan! Achei que não viria mais! E como você entrou aqui sem que eu percebesse? – perguntou ela, nervosa.  
Ele sorriu.  
- Desculpe, eu me atrasei porque... bem, não vem ao caso. O que importa é que estamos juntos...  
Beijou-a suavemente, e apesar de chateada com a demora, ela correspondeu ao beijo.  
- Ryan, você promete que não vai me deixar? – perguntou a jovem depois que o beijo terminou.  
- Eu não estaria aqui nesse momento se tivesse essa intenção.  
- Eu sei, mas preciso ouvir de você...  
- Eu juro, Summer. Vamos fazer de tudo para não ferir Seth, mas eu também decidi que mereço ser feliz. Eu já perdi a Marissa, e não vou aceitar perder você também.  
Ela sorriu e se aproximou para beijá-lo. Os jovens amantes ficaram ali na piscina, entregues ao amor que inesperadamente surgira entre eles, tendo apenas a lua cheia como testemunha...

**Fim**


End file.
